Both commercial and private small boats are best stored out of the water when not in use. Without my invention it is too time consuming and awkward to get boats in and out of the water. Leaving them in the water takes up needed space; it subjects boats to rot, marine organisms and algae growth. Frequent cleaning is necessary. Also, uncovered boats retain rain water to exacerbate problems. Also to store boats on dry docks create space problems. So much that so many yacht clubs and marinas have rules which forbid the practice. It interferes with foot traffic, especially in emergency situations. Regardless of rules, it is often too troublesome and burdensome to take boats in and out of the water. There has been great need for both getting boats in and out of water easily and in avoiding the use of valuable space on the dock.
Heretofore no one has provided a device which combines all desirable features in connection with the moving and storing of boats regardless of the size and configuration of the boat hulls.